


The Most Scientifically Fascinating Community

by bees and more than bees (Crowleyfornia_Girls)



Series: WTNV Fictober [6]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Wtnv fictober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleyfornia_Girls/pseuds/bees%20and%20more%20than%20bees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos meets Cecil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Scientifically Fascinating Community

**Author's Note:**

> Very short and to the point.
> 
> This is for WTNV Fictober, Day 6: Write about Carlos’s first impression of Cecil, whatever you think it was.

Carlos’s first reaction to Cecil isn’t shock. It isn’t horror or revulsion or anything similar.

No, his first reaction is to smile shyly, finally face to face with someone who had talked so highly of him when the rest of the town had seemed so bitter and unwelcoming at first glance. His first reaction is to thank him for the things he had said on the radio- to keep as cool a demeanor as possible. 

His first reaction is to stare at the man in front of him and remind himself that he is here for work. He is here for science, not for social purposes. His first reaction is to fall in love instantly.


End file.
